Si me Quieres Sabrás Quién Soy
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: En ésta historia, el mundo se divide en nuestro mundo y el mundo de los ninjas el cuál no aparece en los mapas. Tenten y Hinata son enviadas a nuestro mundo por tiempo indefinido y luego de varios años, Naruto y Neji son enviados a buscarlas. Pero ellos no contaban con que las chicas habían cambiado... Tanto que no las reconocen.


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (El Maximun Troll). Cabe aclarar que la trama, tampoco es enteramente mía... Ésta historia fue escrita, también por mi mejor amiga, quién desgraciadamente no tiene cuenta en ésta página.

Aclaraciones:

Aaaaaa: narración común y corriente.

_Aaaaaaaa: _pensamientos.

-: diálogo.

Adiós no te olvidaré

Había pasado 1 año después de la Guerra, Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea. Los antes llamados "Los Nueve Novatos" habían cumplido ya sus 18 años.

Una mañana común y corriente en la aldea de Konoha, Tenten y Hinata seguían a Shizune hacia el despacho de Lady Tsunade ya que ésta las había llamado. Poco después llegaron, pidieron permiso para entrar y esperaron órdenes.

-Tengo una misión importante para ustedes -dijo Tsunade.

-D-de qué se trata? -preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-Varios ninjas rebeldes se han escapado al otro lado del mundo y adoptado identidades diferentes -dijo mostrando algunas fotos de los ninjas rebeldes que habían escapado para luego dárselas -Su deber es buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta para que sean juzgados...

-Cómo sabremos, dónde están? -preguntó Tenten.

-No se escaparon hace mucho y a donde fueron es... Un lugar completamente desconocido para nosotros. Está a veinte días de aquí, si van a paso rápido, si no podría estar a unos veintinueve días. Necesitaran de doce a quince días para atravesar las cinco grandes naciones y los demás para llegar a su destino, estarán en una ciudad llamada Tokio, o algo así... Sé que es muy largo pero no podemos dejar que todo el mundo se involucre en nuestros problemas.

-Ts-tsunade-sama... -dijo Hinata -No debería enviar jounins especializados para ésta misión?

-Sé que ustedes son las indicadas... Ustedes nunca olvidarán que son ninjas y también pueden actuar cómo una persona de allí, son lo suficientemente fuertes para atrapar a los ninjas. Además, ya ambas tienen permiso para entrar a los demás países, ya que... Si esos criminales involucran al otro lado del mundo en esto... Todos estaremos en problemas.

-Cuánto tiempo tenemos para completarlo? -preguntó Hinata más seria y sin tartamudeos.

-El tiempo que necesiten... -habló la rubia sorprendiendo a las dos chicas - Háganse a la idea de que podrían estar ahí mucho tiempo. Un viejo amigo que se fue a vivir allá les consiguió un lugar donde pueden quedarse, la ropa que se usa y comida suficiente para 4 meses, si se quedan sin nada tendrán que encontrar la manera de conseguir provisiones ustedes mismas.

-Cuándo salimos? -preguntó Tenten completamente resignada.

-Mañana a las 4:00 am -contestó Tsunada seria al ver a ambas chicas algo decaídas, aunque sólo estaban aparentando, si no lo hicieran estarían derrumbadas... -Por cierto tomen esto -dijo Tsunade extendiéndoles un paquete a cada una y también una caja de zapatos -Deberán entrar a las otras ciudades con ésta ropa, me la envió el amigo del que les hablé. Si no lo hacen podrían resultar muy extrañas para las personas de esos lugares. Le pedí que fuera la ropa más cómoda que se pudiera, espero que no les incomode a la hora de luchar.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del despacho de Tsunade cabizbajas llevando consigo las fotos de los criminales y la ropa que Tsunade les dio.

-D-deberíamos ir a preparar nuestras cosas -dijo Hinata.

-Y, ya que mañana nos vamos muy temprano, podríamos despedirnos de algunas personas... -agregó Tenten con una sonrisa triste. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Fueron a despedirse del equipo 10.

-Qué problemático! -se quejó Shikamaru.

-Les deseo buena suerte -dijo Choji devorando una bolsa de papas.

-No puede ser! -gritó Ino para luego correr a abrazarlas -Las voy a extrañar mucho! -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, esto hizo sentirse mal a las otras dos chicas y las tres comenzaron a sollozar.

-Las mujeres si que son problemáticas... -se volvió a quejar Shikamaru.

-Cállate o le diré a Temari lo que has dicho -amenazó Ino.

Luego fueron con el equipo 7.

-No esperaba que Tsunade-sama fuera a dar una misión cómo esa -comentó Kakashi.

-Van a hacer mucha falta aquí... -dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

-Y Naruto? -preguntó Tenten al notar que el rubio no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Está entrenando con ayuda de alguien, no nos quiso decir quién -dijo Sakura algo fastidiada al recordar la actitud del rubio.

Cabe recalcar que Sasuke ni se inmutó.

Poco después fueron con el equipo 8, ellos no se lo tomaron ni mal, ni bien... Es decir, les dolía sobremanera que Hinata se fuera por tiempo indefinido pero ellos sabían que volvería.

Por último fueron con el equipo 1 (es el Equipo Gai, es que no sabemos que número es XD)

-Mi bella flor! -dijo Gai llorando a cantaros cómo siempre casi ahogando a Tenten en un abrazo.

-Qué la llama de la juventud, te acompañe en tu misión! -dijo Lee con un pulgar arriba.

-Oigan y Neji? -preguntó la castaña.

-Dijo que tenía que ir a entrenar con otra persona -dijo Lee.

Ambas chicas se miraron, bueno sí Naruto no estaba con su equipo porque fue a entrenar con alguien más y Neji no estaba con el suyo por las mismas razones, se podía asumir que estaban entrenando juntos... Eso para ellas era cómo sumar 2+2.

-Deberíamos ir a preparar las cosas... -dijo Hinata.

-Qué tal si primero vamos a tu casa y yo te ayudo a prepararte y luego vamos a la mía? -sugirió Tenten, en ése momento era mejor que no estuvieran solas, sabían que si lo hacían su voluntad se quebraría.

-Sí... -respondió Hinata.

Al entrar en la mansión Hyuga se toparon de frente con Neji y Naruto, ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia el piso ganando miradas de confusión por los dos chicos. Hinata les explicó la situación rápidamente y, al terminar, las chicas siguieron con su camino pero Hinata tropezó cayendo sobre Naruto a punto de darle un beso. Neji caminó hacia Naruto dispuesto quitarlo de encima de su prima pero fue detenido por el brazo de Tenten.

-Déjalos... Se ven muy lindos juntos... -dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa, le alegraba tener algún momento de felicidad antes de abandonar aquel lugar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente muuy sonrojada, al menos había conseguido no desmayarse, aunque se sentía un poco mareada.

-T-tenten... Es mejor que continuemos, mañana temprano debemos irnos y aun tenemos que alistar las cosas de ambas... -dijo Hinata volviendo su mirada al suelo, su sonrojo se había ido (raramente) al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban ella y su amiga.

-Es verdad... -pronunció la castaña con tristeza -Lo siento chicos... Debemos irnos... -Naruto y Neji se miraron entre ellos, había algo en sus miradas que ninguna de las dos chicas logró distinguir... Acaso era... arrepentimiento?

Ambas chicas fueron al cuarto de Hinata a preparar lo que necesitaran, que realmente no era mucho, un par de ropa ninja para el regreso, objetos de higiene personal y algunas armas, con eso estarían bien durante el tiempo que estaría allí. Al terminar se dirigieron a la casa de Tenten e hicieron lo mismo. Ambas durmieron en casa de la maestra en armas, no querían estar solas... A pesar de que Hinata tenía a su familia, bueno técnicamente solo Neji, Tenten no tenía a nadie...

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Eran las 3:45 am, las chicas ya estaban en la puerta de la aldea junto con Gai Sensei y Kurenai Sensei, esta última con su pequeño hijo de un año, quiénes se estaban despidiendo de ellas. De pronto una figura vestida de anaranjado llegó atropelladamente al lugar.

-N-naruto... -tartamudeó Hinata.

-Hola chicas... Sólo vine a despedirme de ustedes -dijo Naruto notablemente nervioso, en especial cuando su mirada se dirigía a Hinata.

-Ya vuelvo quiero revisar por última vez si todo va en orden en mi mochila -dijo Tenten apartándose de los otros dos chicos -_Me gustaría que Neji también estuviera aquí... -_pensaba la chica al mirar la escena que protagonizaban sus dos compañeros. Inesperadamente el usuario del Byakugan apareció tan solo un poco después -_Mierda, para qué hablé? Estoy a punto de convertirme en la Hinata número dos -_pensó recordando la forma en que Hinata se sonrojaba al ver a Naruto. Tenten ocultaba bien sus sentimientos por Neji, pero no sabía si lo volvería a ver así que por primera vez decidió no disimular.

-Lamento llegar tarde -se excusó Neji quién se colocó al lado de Naruto, Tenten se unió a ellos.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Naruto le pasó una caja a Neji por la espalda, éste la tomó y esperó un momento indicado, a diferencia de su amiga.

-Hinata yo... quería darte esto... -dijo Naruto extendiéndole una cajita igual a la que le dio a Neji excepto que con una lazo morado.

-G-gracias... Naruto -dijo Hinata sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tenten... -llamó Neji pausadamente -Esto es para ti... -terminó, dándole una caja con un lazo rojo.

-T-te lo a-agradezco... -contestó Tenten algo nerviosa.

Hinata, al dar un paso chocó con Tenten e hizo que ésta fuera lanzada a los brazos de Neji, quien la sostuvo con una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra en la espalda.

-L-lo siento... Soy una torpe... -dijo Tenten separándose inmediatamente de Neji.

-No... No te preocupes -contestó el oji-blanco.

-Muy bien, chicas... Creo que es hora de que se vayan... -dijo Kurenai.

Hinata le dio un ligero beso en la frente al hijo de Kurenai para no despertarlo. Gai Sensei abrazó eufóricamente a Tenten dejándola sin algo de aire. Y, por último, Naruto y Neji sólo se despidieron de ellas con una despedida de mano demasiado seca, la cual ellas correspondieron con la mirada triste.

Ambas chicas voltearon, se miraron entre sí, ambas tenían una mirada que suplica a gritos confesar lo que sentían pero ninguna hizo caso. Tomaron aire y comenzaron a correr hacia el País del Viento. En algún momento a ambas se les escapó una lágrima... A Hinata justo antes de salir y a Tenten cuando ya habían avanzado unos quince metros...

Naruto y Neji miraban el camino por donde se fueron sus amigas sin poder evitar sentirse mal ya que no sabían si las verían de nuevo y, si lo hacían, la situación habría cambiado mucho... Pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo único que hicieron fue prometer mentalmente que nunca olvidarían a esas dos chicas...

* * *

Yo: nueva historia, nuevas ideas y nuevas locuras!

Inner: cómo siempre cagándolo todo.

Yo: cállate... Bueno Valeria, onee-chan si estás leyendo esto... Sorpresa! Al fin me digne a subir nuestra historia. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora nos leemos después, trataré no tardar con la conti!


End file.
